


Spaghetti Soulmates

by Taupefox59



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Disney Symbolism, Accidental Soul Bond, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/F, Flash Fic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: Clary just wanted to introduce Isabelle to a classic moment from Lady & the Tramp.A soulbond wasn't on anyone's menu.For Bingo square  #6 "Accidental Soul Bond"





	Spaghetti Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. If you catch anything, please let me know!
> 
> Con/Crit always welcome.

The restaurant was nice enough, lit with lamps but every table had a red glass with a votive in it as a centerpiece. The tablecloth was red and white checkers, and Clary knew it was perfect.

 

Isabelle looked at Clary. “So, we eat this together?”

 

Clary grinned. “You’re telling me that you’ve never seen Lady and the Tramp?”

 

Izzy shook her head. “I don’t know what that is.”

 

“You Shadowhunters have all missed out on the most amazing things.” Clary said, with a laugh.

 

“You’ll have to show me sometime.”

 

Clary leaned up and pressed a kiss to Isabelle’s cheek. “I will. I can’t wait.”

 

Isabelle giggled and and grabbed Clary’s hand. “I can’t either.”

 

Clary gave Isabelle’s hand a squeeze. “Shall we?”

 

Isabelle smiled and shrugged, “We do have a lot of food.”

 

It was true. In the center of their table was a massive plate of spaghetti. They had two forks, and one plate, and Clary was sure that the only thing they needed to complete the picture was an accordion player.

 

“Dig in!” Clary said, squeezing Izzy’s hand one last time before she let go to reach for her fork.

 

Despite all of her joking, Clary would never have expected the actual moment to happen. She had pasta in her mouth, and a single strand of noodle was strung between her and Isabelle. Their eyes met over the plate of spaghetti.

 

Clary couldn’t break the moment to explain. Instead she leaned forward and gently set a hand on the back of Isabelle’s head, drawing her forward. Clary slurped on the noodle as she moved forward, until there was no space at all between her and Isabelle.

 

Their lips touched softly, and then Clary felt a flash like an electric shock. She tried to pull back for moment, before she was struck with some kind of vertigo. Clary didn’t understand. She could see herself, into her own eyes, she could see the table from above. She could feel the warmth of an Adamas bracelet around her wrist, and the cling of form-fitting clothes.

 

Every colour seemed sharper; Clary could feel Isabelle heart beat in her own chest. There was no sound; it was as though everything around her had been pulled into a void. All that existed was her and Isabelle, and the soft, sweet kiss that connected them.

 

When the world came rushing back, it was as if nothing and everything had changed. Clary stayed where she was for a long moment, pressed to Isabelle’s mouth, before she slowly settled back into her seat.

 

She could only stare at Isabelle. “What was that?”

 

Isabelle was staring back. “I think...that was a soul bond.”

 

“We just soul bonded?” Clary asked in shock.

 

Isabelle stared at her and then smiled slowly. “I don’t know what else it could have been.”

 

Clary blinked. “Well, then, Soulmate. I guess spaghetti really is the most romantic meal.”

 

Isabelle just laughed, then leaned forward and kissed Clary again, soft sweet and slow.  



End file.
